Red fox
by DrinkingBubbles
Summary: Fon, ex-storm arcobaleon, traids enforcer, has once again become a infant just with a fox inside himself, and no real ability to move anymore.
1. Chapter 1

When he came into consciousness, white noise, it was all he could hear. When he prayed an eye open, everything was fussy amd dark. He couldnt control his limbs. He felt numb and strangle detached.

The once man, now infant, easily made the connection that he was now, in fact, once again, a infant. Only this time? It wasn't curse. No, it was simply rebirth. He died, completely certain. Suddenly he could hear, all he really heard were wails. Babies screaming, crying. Somehow, a part of him, liked the white noise better. But nonetheless, he doesn't want to deal with this. Fairly certain it isnt him crying, he tries to understand what is happening.

First, he's a infant.

Second, he is either a orphan, in a hospital, he toyed with the idea of a twin or triplet, rethought of how much wailing there had been and understood there was more than 2people crying.

Third, he was still a weak, useless infant with a shit coordination.(why djd he expect any?)

Well that was as much all he had realized so far in his short stay.

Wanting nothing morenthan to block out the screeches of the newborns.. around him, he decideded to medicate and see if he still has his flames.

Thankful they followed him even into another world, rebirth.

Another intresting thing he found in his mind was a large 9 tailed fox. In his mindspace he is in his adult form wearing his every constant clothes, sadly Lichi didn't come too.

The fox looks very angry, and it takes a few mind to realise the fox was sealed within him. When he makes that connection he realizes someone willing put what he guesses is a 9 tail fox demon inside a newborn infant. He can already see himself or the child, suffering due to elder people who know about the fox, bullying and tormenting him.

Shaking his hear he stares at the blood red eyes that are now staring at him. He smiles and waves.

The fox doesnt react. He stares as if he wants Fon inside his mouth and like what the hell is this mortal doing. Yeah, Fon decieds he shall come back in a few years once the fox is calm.

Hnnn, I will need ideas for this story.


	2. Chapter 2

"YOU'RE A DEMON! HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU COULD EAT WHAT WE EAT!" the matron screeched at the 2 year old Fon, who for his part, just stood there with his ever pleasant smile. Like it wasn't turning darker every few seconds as the old woman ranted to him while making sure the whole orphanage could hear her.

Fon was very very close to losing his patience, all his time here, he was mistreated, neglected and barely feed, only the minimum. Aside from that she had hit him while he was still in this small body unable to move thanks to undeveloped muscles, not having enough proteins already made his bones weaker than others. The pain was nothing, but it could affect his growth. He was so very very close to leaving, but he had an inking feeling that the rest of the village or town, Konoha apprently, also knew of the little fox he had in his stomach. From how the matron treated him, he's guessing they'd be the same or worst. Which lead him to believing the Fox had probably wreaked some havoc and caused some deaths, but taking it out on him? He was not intrested in being walked over.

"ARE YOU LISTENING YOU FUCKING DEMON!? YOU NEED PUNISHMENT! I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER LIKE YOU'VE MADE US!" She then pulled out a kunai from her chest pocket. Fon inwardly sighed, everyone was a 'shonibi' here, who could use 'chakra' he had found his, it was similar to his flames yet different, they wouldn't mingle. This woman was apprently a genin, or so she said. Whoever put her in charge of an orphanage was a fool. Easily side stepping as she made her first strike, he once again thought of how much patience he had. He had none for people who'd abuse children, he himself is no child. But he has seen her take other kid's food. What a greedy woman.

A disgusting noise made it's way out of her throat. Fon regarded her with little intrest, despite his body he could easily evade her poor attempts to hurt him now that he could movie properly. He thought of just using his storm flames and burning her to ash. No one would know, he had to do it when she wasn't busy screaming her vocal cords dry at him. Smile still in place he allowed it to darken as his throughts darkened, of how to ruin her life fisrt, socially. The man-turned-child-agian thoughts took to thinking of how, he knew little to nothing about this world. There are shonibi everywhere and in this body he wouldnt be able to hide properly. Don't get him wrong, shonibi meant new techniques to learn and new people who may be able to keep up with him. The problem with the little fuzzy ball was the problem, everyone knew him. Most likely due to his whiskers. He always thought himself more of a dragon than a fox. Nonetheless, at least 80% will treat him like this retarded bitch, which meant there is a High chance people would purposely teach him wrong -those type have no right to be a teacher-.

Smile turning more deadly, he found some sadistic joy in seeing her shiver. Humming a little under his breathe, should he become a demon like she says he is? He most certainly isn't one but that does not mean he wasnt ever called one, often when he was in the underworld, many had called him one.

Standing in his rags, -no proper clothes spared for him.- he talked for the first time to her. Usually he would be quiet and uncaring for this but it's really wearing down on his patience. He knows their are 'shinobi' outside, probably watching him. Which lead to mean someone higher up -hokage?- knows about the fox, which meant they know how he is being treated, yet do nothing. Ah, he can already see them trying to manipulate him the 'child' they left to deal with this treatment to becoming a weapon, they would certainly want him just for his chakra and the fox. How irritating, they want him to become there tool. "Are you done with your little tantrum?" Maybe he leaked a little too much killing intent into his voice, she was trembling and he eyes wide in fear, breaths laboure. Perphas a panic attack?

It was after all the first time he had talked to her, he really only talks to the children, some are a little unnerved by his ability to speak and help out, yet they let it go, he helps out with the children in doing chores for them, how dare this woman make such young ones do the work? He despised her, his file on her already had some information -blackmail- which is ready to be dealt with, only thing holdimg him back is thinking of who will replace her. Damage control, of course.

Turning on his heel he walked away.

* * *

"Nii-chan!" Little Uma grinned as she jumped on him, a small "Oof." Escaped his throat before he could srop it, staring up at the 2year old who was only a few months younger than him, he gave her his serene smile and found some pleasure as she started to sweat and mumble apologises. He merely oat her head, "is breakfast ready?" She nodded.

Breakfast was like ever other day, stand in line, pick up tray, wait for the matron to dump food on your plate, if you're favored you get more, others get less. Today was a little different as he got more food than usual from the matron, probably from yesterday, must of scared her a little much -she desvered so much more though.- The other kids which seem to flock to him beamed when they saw that. Sitting on the wood tables, they all ate, quietly. In the morning she liked to get her wooden spoon and hit whoever she deamed fit. Well she couldn't since Fon had stopped her once he was able to move and defend himself to a move acceptable degree, still everyone was weary, though she couldn't hit she could scream.

"Ne, ne, Fon?" One of the elder children elbowed him as she whispered or her attempt to asked. In return he turned his head to her and noded at her, she beamed, -what's with children and beaming?- "can I have some of your potatoe if you're not going to eat it?" He simply pasted it too her, she was one of the underfeed children, and the potatoe was too bland anyways. He never learnt his new name, if he even had one, all he got called was "demon" or "brat when she doesnt recognized him. So he gave them his name, it will always be his name even if he is given a new one, which he most likely was.

He is important, because of the fox, so he must have a name, possibly a Clan. They wouldn't seal him in a no-name orphan, that he is certain of, besides that his chakra reserves were a lot larger than any of the children here, that does not pop out of anywhere, meaning it runs in the family. A family with such large reserves would have certainly been shinobi. It's possible that his family was the holders of the 9 tails fox for generations. He had a few theories.

The easiest way to get answers would honestly be the fox. He visits every so often and is always ignored. A few times he rants and roars about eating him. Fon smiles in responds, he knows the fox has lived for a long time, thus he has answers, he has too. Anyone here would not give him answers, not just because of being mistreated as he is the holder of a demon but because they want to manipulate him.

Yes. Fon nods, if this town has none of which are his family nor clan, he shall leave. Especially if they treat him like the matron. After gatherimg his strengths to survival, possibly earn some money, if anyone would allow him to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Fon is 4 years old.

He is leaving Konoha today.

Left the orphanage a month ago.

He would say kicked out, but all adults were too scared to do such a thing and the children adored him.

He is starting to doubt his theory, the one about his parents being somewhat important. Maybe he really didn't come from a clan and his excessive chakra is because of Kurama. He could have just been there when they needed a host. He still thinks this is irresponsible of them to just let him be homeless. Most people would be thinking of how to manipulate me, as Fon is supposedly the Kyuubi's host. But of course, they fear me instead of trying to gain my favor. It makes him smile, the all teeth kind.

Kurama -kyUbi- had given him his name half a year ago. With a lot of talking to the grumpy furball, they became pretty good friends. He takes it as a good sign.

He changes his apprentice, easy enough to get some to dye his hair black. Sneaking into a store for makeup, which he used perfectly, was fun.

Having his hair in a shorter braid still feels nice.

A lot better than the blonde hair, which kept reminding him of a very very stupid rain. throwing that thought away as soon as it occurred.

Fon knows he should learn more before he leaves, but he hates Konoha, or, really dislikes it.

He's spent enough time as a toddler before to understand how the body works and how to fit in it.

Fon can survive.


End file.
